Canada's Birthday
by AntarcticaLovesPenguins
Summary: Random one-shot about what happens one time when Alfred remembers and visits Canada on his b-day. rated m for what happens in the general end of the story, arthur's mouth, and whatnot. enjoy


_Iggy's POV_

I walked into the parlor at my dearest son, uh... gah. Oh bollocks, I can never remember the lads name.

Anyways! I walked into his parlor to see him serve that **Bloody American **a cup of tea. A curly-furred white cocker spaniel with adorable red eyes ran up to me, wagging her tail and licking my hands. I smiled, despite myself, and petted her, cooing "Hey Coco~ It's been a while!"

I looked up at her owner and snarled out a "And **what** are you doing here?" My eye twitched as he gave me a cocky grin.

"Well, not-so-great-Britain, I'm here to visit my adorable younger brother on his birthday. What 'bout you? Still trying and failing to be a father? Do you even remember that it's his birthday?"

Matthew (oh yeah! That's his name) grabbed his brothers sleeve, whining "_Al_! That's rude!". "Of course I remember his birthday you bloody wanker. I have a present for him this evening that he's just going to love!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of the steaming hot tea. I grinned as he sputtered. I walked out of the room and little Coco followed me. "Hey Coco~ Would you like some delicious treats?" I asked her sweetly. She barked happily.

"Don't poison my dog you arrogant Brit!" I heard the **American** yell. "Alfred!" I could just barely hear Mathew's pleading to his brother.

_Mattie's POV_

I bit my lip and looked between the two men. It was dinnertime, a few hours after Alfred showed up at my house. It had made me very happy to find out that he'd not only remembered me, but he had come all this way for my birthday.

That is, until I remembered that Arthur had also come here just for my birthday.

I'd made a french dish for dinner, trying not to favor either of their cultures. I'd even made an extra-large (pan)cake! It was huge, dripping with Maple Syrup and butter.

They both tried not to upset me as they ate the _Cordon Bleu _I'd worked on for hours. They complimented me and made sarcastic comments to insult each other.

But I was happy, as long they didn't fight at my house and destroy my table. "Wow Mattie! That tasted so amazing, I don't think I could eat another bite!" Al said smiling at me. "I have panca-" "OhMyGodILoveYou! Your pancakes always taste so yummy~"

I shook my head as he sucked up, basking in his attention. "Matthew, that was delightful and I can't wait to taste more of your cooking. Simply stunning! And I could not help but notice how... _ravishing_ you look tonight." I smiled and nodded politely, getting his hidden meaning, before getting up to get the pancakes that were keeping warm in the oven.

I set the (pan)cake down on the table, accepted a few more polite comments, and asked Alfred to do the dishes.

"Aww Mattie! That's lame, going to bed so early!" England rolled his eyes at the son who'd disowned himself. "It's not lame. It's proper! And you ought to be getting some rest too, lest you aren't awake for more of Matthew's delicious cooking~" I smiled and went up to my room to get 'ready' for Arthur's special birthday present.

_Alfie's POV_

I woke up from a terrible nightmare a few hours after I laid down. I looked at the clock. 12"30... that wasn't too late to go crawl into Mattie's bed... was it? Nah, it'll be fine. He won't mind!

"Coco~ Come on, we're gonna go sleep in Matt's bed!" Coco barked once and followed me to Mattie's room. I knocked on the door. "Hey Matt! Can I sleep with you tonight?" Hm... I don- "Mmm~" I heard a loud moan. Was Matt hurt or something?

Suddenly I heard a few screams with scattered moans and groans. My eyes widened and I slammed the door open. Matt could be hurt! I prepared myself to see blood, but my eyes graced a scene that I could have gone without. One that I would never be prepared for.

Arthur had a large green ribbon wrapped around him and tied in a bow on his throat. A green condom wrapper lay on the floor near where I stood and the entire room smelled like sweat and green apple lube.

Matthew was under Arthur, completely naked, and had one leg wrapped around Arthur's waist and the other on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur was completely naked, save for the bow, and seemed to be shoving his British dick into Matt's Canadian ass.

"What the fuck?" I screamed. Arthur and Matt froze, then Arthur puller out of my twin with a wet _plop! _"U-um hi A-al. This i-is m-my birthday p-present."

I shuddered. "Ewww. I'm never going to let you live this down. Never." I walked out of the room, thoroughly scarred for life.

_Mattie's POV_

Al had just walked out of the room when I heard Arthur's seductive voice say "And where were we?"

Needless to say, I woke up the next morning with a sore ass and a slight limp.

**Hi~ Hope you liked the randomness of this one shot! xD I've been meaning to post this for a while, but kinda got caught up in Death Club. Well, that was Canada's Birthday!**


End file.
